Slight Persuasion
by SamCyberCat
Summary: It had taken a long time to get Layton to take this step with a woman and Emmy wasn't prepared to wait much longer. Layton/Emmy.


Notes – The story outline for this was provided by Crazyhattrick, so full credit to her. Set sometime after the Eternal Diva, with established Layton/Emmy. Contains some spoilers for Spectre's Call, Eternal Diva and Lost Future. And… I'm really not good at writing sexy times at all, sorry guys.

* * *

><p>"You're going to say no, aren't you?" Emmy commented, failing to hide the amusement from her expression.<p>

"A gentleman never refuses the request of a lady," replied Layton.

"No, but you feel uncomfortable about it, I can tell," argued Emmy, "Look, you don't have to, Professor. I just thought that after so much time… well…"

…Well, most normal couples would have done it by now? Saying that seemed too harsh.

"You're right, my dear, absolutely right," Layton cut in, thankfully saving the embarrassment of letting her finish that sentence, "One can't rush these things, but at the same time it has been quite a while since we… made our arrangement. It would be unfair to make you wait any longer."

"If you're nervous, then we really don't have to," said Emmy, regretting bringing the subject up at all.

"There's no reason to be nervous…" mumbled Layton. And Emmy knew that he was right about that. She'd seen the man battle with a swordsman with a drainpipe on top of a giant robot, someone like that shouldn't know the meaning of the word fear. And usually he displayed exactly the same sort of confidence when dealing with the opposite sex, but for some reason the idea of intercourse seemed to unsettled him. Regardless of what she was musing about him, Layton continued to say, "…We'll… we'll, um, do it. But first I really do need to get to my classroom."

Emmy sighed, perching herself on the edge of his desk. He tried not to find that sight too appealing.

"Your class is doing coursework at the moment, so the only reason they'd need you there would be to ask you something. Don't think that I don't know your schedule, Professor," she countered.

"And in the event that one of my students is struggling it is my duty to be able to aid them," protested Layton.

"Fine, if you'd rather be reminding those absent minded young boys how to spell 'archaeology' then letting us have some quality time together then that's your choice," Emmy sighed, folding her arms and looking dejectedly down at the floor.

This was probably quite far at the deep end of making a lady unhappy, something a gentleman should never do.

Layton frowned, replying, "Don't be like that. If… if that's what you want then I'm sure that my students will manage on their own for a short while."

And suddenly Emmy was looking back up at him, grinning and with a sinister twinkle in her eyes that definitely made him shudder. He wasn't sure if that shudder was with nerves or anticipation, however.

"You won't regret this," she promised, sliding back off the edge of the desk to walk over to him. He definitely noted that Emmy was swaying her hips more than usual as she moved.

Resisting the urge to back up, Layton said, "But I should warn you that it's… been quite a while since I've done, well, anything of this nature."

"I'd sort of guessed that," she teased, standing directly in front of him now.

He'd never told her about Claire. Rarely did he mention the subject to anyone anymore, after what had happened when he'd tried to research the explosion that had killed her. As much as he hated to admit it, Layton tried to put the whole affair behind him as best he could. He needed to be strong and live his life, as moping over the loss wouldn't bring Claire back. As well as that, it seemed out of place to talk about such matters regarding his old girlfriend to his current partner. Layton knew that Emmy had done a fair amount of research on him prior to becoming his assistant, so he wasn't sure if she had discovered any details on the subject through her own methods, but if she had then she thankfully didn't mention it.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint-"

Emmy grabbing his jacket and pulling him back over to the desk sharply ended that sentence.

"You're not going to disappoint, believe me," she giggled, sitting back on the desk and tugging Layton up with her, "Just relax, you'll enjoy it."

Layton nodded, trying to ignore the wave of papers that fell from the desk to make room for the two figures now placed on it. By nature, he was rather more of a messy person than he'd care to admit, Rosa handled most of the cleaning, but he did like to keep his exam papers in a tidy order. Rosa was going to have a field day with this mess…

"Stop looking at them," Emmy laughed, poking his nose, "Eyes where they belong, Professor."

"O-of course!" stammered Layton, looking back up from the fallen papers. He met her eyes, but then something about the way she'd phrased her statement made him momentarily glance down at a place that it was not at all fitting for a gentleman to stare. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, um…" he yelped, looking back up at her.

"You're really worried about not looking at those with what we're about to do?" Emmy asked, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Then you're going to have to keep your eyes shut an awful lot."

"I will be doing nothing of the sort," dismissed Layton, pushing her back down onto the desk. He hadn't even realised he what he was doing until he was hovering over her and she was breathily heavily, staring up at him in surprise. Perhaps with this sort of activity it was better to go with impulse.

There wasn't very much else left of the desk now, save for the two of them, and an array of pencils clattered against the floor of his office with the movement, but Layton found that he didn't really care right now.

"My, my, you do have quite a rough side to you," purred Emmy, the initial surprise being replaced with a gaze through lidded eyes.

"I… well, if the situation sees it…" Layton mumbled.

"Oh, don't back off so soon," Emmy coaxed, placing her arms around his neck, "Let me see some more of that confidence."

Layton smirked, in a manner most unlike himself; "Emmy, my dear, you'll be seeing plenty of it…"

It had taken him years to get to the point where he was comfortable enough to engage in such activities with a woman again, but once he and Emmy had started Layton had to admit that the wait had been worth it.

Unfortunately for him, his class had grown restless in his absence and a certain concerned Dean had been sent to find him.

Dean Delmona walked himself to Layton's office, assuming that the Professor would probably be there if not in the lecture hall, and was about to knock on the door when he was greeted with a rather unexpected moaning sound. He froze, looking quizzically up at the door. Further moans followed. One of them most definitely belonged to a female.

Well now! When the Dean had hired an assistant for Layton he'd never intended for…

…No, it really wasn't his place to pry into the man's personal affairs. But he shouldn't be doing that sort of activity on the university's hours. Layton would be hearing about this tomorrow.

The Dean tried not to chuckle at the thought of how flustered and apologetic Layton would be by then, when he realised that he'd been caught.

Ah, to be young again…

The moans were increasing in volume now.

…To be young and have that much energy. Delmona coughed awkwardly, walking away and trying to block out the noise. He was just going to have to tell the students that their Professor had called in sick.

Then hope they didn't pass his office on the way out of the building.

There was no way that Dean Delmona was going to be held responsible for the questions the students asked Layton if they did, at any rate. If Layton ended up having to talk them through sex education then the Dean was having no part of it.

Another loud, feminine gasp came from the office.

Emmy could probably assist him in that lecture too, the Dean mused, smirking to himself as he left.


End file.
